Ancient Industrial Technologies
Industry * Industrial Districts - *Atomic Assembly Sectors *Generator Segments *Atomic Recycler *Atomic Assembler *Civilian Atomic Assembler *Industrial Atomic Assembler *Forge - Massive Industrial complexes the size of small cities which houses a Tier 2 ATSC and are capable of production scales beyond the scope of most imaginations, housing entire 'socities' of Ancilla and Builders * Argent - An intelligent, sapient, hyper-fluid with the same appearance as mercury, it is the foundation of The Ancients and their entire society, being used for everything from agriculture to commerce to military applications. * Clean Energy Arrays - Whether it be through the utilization of geothermal hotspots, oceanic currents, stellar radiation or even the gravametric forces of a black hole, these arrays are designed to harness as much power as possible with as little effect to the 'environment' around them, as possible. * Industrial Intelligence - Submitting control and operation of industrial infrastructure to an AI, allows for greatly increased and steamlined production of materials and goods. * Foundries - While all fabrication centres utilized by The Ancients, are capable of production on a truly massive scale, these specific facilities have been allocated for use explicitly by the public sector, often producing the materials and goods required by private entities. * Fabrication Liscensing - Distribution of governmentally supported production liscenses eliminates black market or 'cowboy' operations. As a result, all forms of production are standardized ensuring that 'cowboy' outfits are stamped out, and over all quality control is maintained. * Gates - Artificial apertures in timespace that allow for instantaneous travel from one position to another. Transit times may vary depending on the 'difficulty' of the 'terrain' and other anomalies. * Alloy Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Alloys, through either synthetic, or natural means * Chemical Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Chemicals, through either synthetic, or natural means * Exotic Gas Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Exotic gases, through either synthetic, or natural means * Mineral Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Minerals, through either synthetic, or natural means * Crystal Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Crystals, through either synthetic, or natural means * Organic Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Organic, through either synthetic, or natural means. (including Food) * Atmospheric Filtration Barges - Designed to calculate the relative movements and conditions of certain atmospheric materials and then pursue them for collection, these automated recycling units scrub the very air itself making sure that not even a breath is wasted. * F-Space Silos - Utilizing the advancements in Fold Space technologies, industries are able to store immeasurable stockpiles of resources within dedicated extradimensional sites which can later be accessed at will from anywhere in the cosmos * Matter Encryption Facilities - an extension of F-Space compression technologies, it allows for the encoding of matter itself so that everyday items from weapons, to vehicles, to machinary and meals can be compressed into reusable fold states. Allowing for transportation of massive amounts of materials in ones pocket. * Xeno Industrial Complex* - Industrial complexes designed around specifically alien worlds and how to best utilize their environments * Magnetic Field Generators* - Designed to simulate the effects of a Liquid Ferrous core, they provide protection to worlds that lack such * Electro-Magnetic Shielding* - EM Shielding * Pulvis Production* - Utilization of Argent in as many various forms as is economically viable, from currency to construction to lubricants etc * Predictive Logistics* - Hyper reactive raw material and manufacturered goods handling and distribution * Expanded Mines* - Mining of not only material worlds, but gas giants etc, in areas previously too hazardous to explore and exploit * Space Elevator* - * Planetary Shipyards* - * Stellar Shipyards* - * Starbase* - * Industrial District* - * Manufacturing District* - * Energy Grids* - * Synthetic Assembly Plants* - * Ministry of Production* -